board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(3)Phoenix Wright vs (2)Kirby 2018
Ulti's Analysis Given how big a fan of Ike I am and how tired I am of seeing that dude come up short, this was a good measure of revenge for me. I like Phoenix, but I don't love him and his fanbase has become increasingly annoying with each new contest. They're not to a level of causing me to rant or anything, but they're getting there. Phoenix is a hilariously overrated character with a terrible Marvel vs Capcom 3 appearance, so seeing the guy get worked was nice. It's like when the Bears lost to the Eagles last night; Chicago is a gutter run by heroin dealers and routinely ruins people's lives over things that mean nothing in the grand scheme, and that place deserves to get smacked once in awhile. Look at what those losers did to Steve Bartman, or what they're trying to do to Cody Parkey right now, or their murder rate. Sometimes you get a group of people in need of humbling, and Phoenix Wright fans? You're getting there. Knock it off. I like the dude and he has some good games, but you're making me want to not like him. Stop that. Phoenix's fanbase pretends everyone loves him, but Kirby is a character everyone actually does love. Put Phoenix against actual competition and watch the blowouts commence. He didn't even get his usual board vote here, because Kirby is a character no one can actually hate unless they have severe issues. My biggest issue with Phoenix outside of his fanbase is the bad writing in parts of his games, specifically the constant deus ex machina bailouts. Visual novels in general seem to have this problem and have not caught up as a literary art form despite being literal novels, but these dopey main characters always get help from paranormal beings or random AHA moments. It's a terrible writing style and should be used very very sparingly. I felt like Phoenix was getting bailed out by otherworldly stuff in every single case, and it got so ridiculous by the time I was done reading the trilogy. Then Apollo Justice, those awful Ace Attorney Investigation games, and the MvC3 garbage happened and I was just out on that series. Phoenix is a good character, but he is not a great character. He suffers too much from deus ex machina, a genre no one really cares about, and 'everyone around me is cooler' syndrome. That's not a recipe to compete with the big boys on this site. This would set up a match between Kirby and Bowser that would blow my mind, but not for the reasons you guys might think. Safer777's Analysis After a miraculous victory on Round 2 we all knew that this match would be end of the contest for Phoenix. He isn't strong or anything, we all know that. I mean Gordon Freeman got his first victory against Phoenix!This contest is the one that has reached the further too! Damn! So who beat him? Kirby. I wrote above about Kirby, read if you want. Basicallly I don't understand why he is so strong. Anyways of course he owned Phoenix, I mean he won with more than a doubling. Kirby is improving with every contest. Would you believe me if I told you that in the very first contest he lost on the 1st match against Jill! Yeah! Man! Things change eh?So yeah. Kirby is damn strong. Don't ask me why, I just don't get it. Anyways awesome win for Kirby. As for Phoenix hey he did his best so that is all anyone could ask for! Maybe next time he does better? Don't think so but we can hope! The prediction percentage was massive for Kirby too. Well I guess it makes sense. Tsunami's Analysis And that "impact on things to come"? Right here. While Bowser was merely cruising to an Ulti-style blowout against 2B, a character with no track record (and thus, not expected to be worth much), Kirby was cruising to an actual blowout against Phoenix, who was generally believed to have finally risen to midcarder status after his shocking upset of Vincent Valentine in 2013 (admittedly only for second place in a match that had been decided almost 24 hours before it began, and remember that the matches were only twelve hours long). And Phoenix had put up what seemed to be a decent win in Round 2, albeit only with the help of the registered user bonus. Then again, Ike lost to a horse in 2013. A horse from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, mind you, but still an actual horse. Only here's the thing: Phoenix struggling with Ike ABSOLUTELY SHITS ALL OVER the idea that Mewtwo was a FRAUD. Phoenix got a better percentage on 2013 rallybait Mewtwo than Ike got on GLaDOS in the Epona match, the same GLaDOS that FRAUDtwo annihilated in Round 1. If you really think Mewtwo is a FRAUD, then GLaDOS is the Turd of the Contest, because that is truly ridiculous. Check this inequality. Phoenix's percentage against Mewtwo in 2013 > GLaDOS's percentage against Mewtwo in 2018 > Ike's percentage against GLaDOS in 2013. Now remember that 2013 Mewtwo is a rally-fueled monster and 2018 Mewtwo isn't. There's no combination of Phoenix dropping and Ike boosting that doesn't still make that embarrassing for GLaDOS. Of course, as I suggested in an earlier write-up, Phoenix's win over Vincent is kind of an illusion, precisely because Mewtwo was being rallied as a potential insurance policy if Link failed to stop Draven. Board 8 loves Phoenix. Always has. And they're not alone. Phoenix Wright fans are a loyal bunch; I feel like the rally probably hurt Vincent a lot more than it hurt Phoenix. Oh, but I seem to be getting off track. Sort of. Point is, Phoenix wasn't as strong as he seemed to be. Also, this is a pseudo-SFF match. Kirby gets the majority of his strength from Smash, of course, but he's still one of Nintendo's bigger stars to be primarily associated with their portables rather than their consoles, trailing only Pokémon. Different genres, too...if you're being generous, you could say that Kirby is the biggest platforming star on the Game Boy/DS. Yes, bigger stars have had platformers on those systems, but most of the better Mario games available for a portable system are merely ports of games that started on a console. (6 Golden Coins is pretty good, and I guess 3D Land isn't bad.) But because Kirby was absolutely wrecking Phoenix here, in fact marginally improving on the number that Bowser put up on a weaker Phoenix in 2008 (in Round 1; we won't even count Round 2 because Bowser was being SFFed by Luigi), suddenly everyone was declaring Kirby the favorite in Round 4. Like, seriously. Bowser is a slight favorite over Kirby in the Guru, based on pre-contest expectations, but in the Oracle, based on what we've seen so far, Kirby is the overwhelming pick. Now let's continue laughing at a psychopathic AI. Category:2018 Contest Matches